Won't let go
by guitargenocide
Summary: Taffyta wonders about the obsession with the kart the president just will not let go of


Won't let go

**Hey everyone I'm back with a wreck it fan fiction. I hope this does as well as my other ones. Please read and review and no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything.**

Taffyta mutton fudge could not understand one of her fellow racer. That racer also happening to be the president of sugar rush. She could not understand why she would keep such an ugly cart, in her opinion, when she could just go and bake herself a new one.

The cart in question happened to be the one she had won the race with and reclaimed her title as princess Vanellope Von Schweets. Every time Taffyta sees the cart she wishes to throw it out.

So she went to the president herself. To see if she would be willing to part with the cart in question. As she walked to the front door she knocked and out came the unenthusiastic cough drop Sour Bill.

"Yes." he said in his natural monotone expression.

"uh.. Taffyta mutton fudge here to see the president." she replied

"ok she's at the presidential chair. Come on in." he replied as he opened the door to let her in. so she walked in and headed straight for the president herself. As she approached she saw Vanellope there fixing up the cart. 'can't she see that it needs to be changed to something else' she thought.

"Hey Vanellope." she said. Gaining the presidents attention

"Hey Taffyta how's it going?" she asked

"oh its good. What about you Vanellope?" she asked.

" great just I'm putting the finishing touches on the Wreck It." she said admiring her work. Though there wasn't really much of a change

" is that what you named it?" Taffyta asked.

"yeah" she stated happily.

"Ok cool. Hey Vanellope me and the other racers were wondering if you want to come with us to the bakery? Maybe we can build you a new cart." Taffyta said.

" What's wrong with the wreck it?" Vanellope asked.

"well…. How should I say this. Vanellope your kart is getting old, that and it just doesn't really look good. It looks like a product of someone almost blowing up the bakery." Taffyta stated to add a little bit more humor." however she saw Vanellope look at the kart and smile while shaking her head. She laughed lightly then looked at Taffyta with a smile.

"Taffyta why do guys want me to switch out the wreck it?" she asked

" well since your, you know, the president we thought you would like to create something more you know better than… yeah." she said nervously.

Vanellope just sighed and shook her head. "Taffyta do you know why I never get rid of this kart?" she asked completely shocking the pink lollipop girl. She stood there for about a minute or two not knowing how to answer. Vanellope decided to finally show her why.

"Taffyta… follow me." she said walking to the side of her kart. Taffyta followed after her and looked at the odd kart that, for some reason, has the president so attached.

"Taffyta what do you see on the Wreck it?" she asked gesturing to her favorite kart. Taffyta said nothing as she looked at the kart. All these days she has seen this kart always being used by the president. What could have the president so attached? Then she saw it, the signatures on the side reading _made by Vanellope and Ralph._ then it all came together, the name of the car was called the_ Wreck It_, as in Wreck it Ralph the giant one man bulldozer that Vanellope hugged.

"Signature" she said,

" yep, Taffyta the thing that has me so attached to this kart is the fact that it is my very first kart. Not just that but I made it with the big guy that is my best friend today."

She said

" and I always will be." a voice stated surprising the both of them. They turn around to see none other than the one man bulldozer known as Wreck It Ralph.

"RALPH!" Vanellope screamed as she jumped up and hugged the big softie in a hug. It was then that Taffyta's eyes were open in realization. What these two have right now is an unbreakable friendship. The reason why the president didn't give up that kart is because when they created it, Vanellope not only got her first kart she got her very own best friend. It is known now as a fact that Vanellope will not give up that kart for anything, and thanks to that kart she got what she really wanted. A friend.


End file.
